A la recherche du frère
by Dragonna
Summary: 1943. La famille Jones est à Londres. Lors d'un embarquement pour quitter le pays et la guerre, un mouvement de foule sépare le petit Matthew du reste de sa famille. Alfred et sa mère furent envoyé en Amérique, où le père les rejoignit, disant que l'enfant était mort. Dix ans plus tard, Alfred (18 ans) apprend que c'est un mensonge et que son frère est vivant.
1. Prologue: Drame de Guerre

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Famille, Drame, Historique

**Personnage: ** Alfred essentiellement.

**Note:** Je ne sais pas si les irlandais, neutres durant la guerre, ont effectivement fait traverser l'Atlantique à des réfugiés. Disons que oui.

* * *

**Prologue: Drame de Guerre**

* * *

_**Angleterre. 1943.**_

Il y avait un monde fou. Tout le monde se bousculait et criait. La famille Jones se débattait pour ne pas être écraser à l'intérieur du train. Un navire irlandais allait les emmener en Amérique, les irlandais étant neutres, un navire de chez eux passerait plus facilement. Amélia Jones serrait la main de son petit garçon Matthew. Un bébé de trois ans aux boucles blondes et aux grands yeux bleus. A ses côtés, un enfant de huit ans trépignait. «On va bientôt voir le bateau?» Gémit-il, fatigué de faire du sur-place depuis des heures. Il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir sans que des jambes ne le heurtent dans le dos. Et son jouet ne l'amusait plus. Il en avait assez du compartiment étroit, de ce train qui n'avançait pas vite, du bruit et de la chaleur. Il avait besoin de bouger et de se défouler.

Sa mère sourit gentiment «Sois patient Alfred, on est bientôt arrivé à Plymouth. Tout ira bien!»

- Mais je suis impatient d'arriver. Je veux voir la statue de la liberté!» il avait dévoré plein de livres sur les États-Unis depuis des mois. Il était impatient et avait plein de rêves, comme aller voir les indiens par exemple. Où grimper dans la statue de la Liberté. Et peut-être qu'un jour ses parents allaient acheter un Ranch et qu'ils pourraient élever des chevaux. L'idée d'être un cow-boy lui plaisait beaucoup.

«Le trajet va durer plusieurs jours. Et une fois là-bas, nous n'aurons plus de raisons d'avoir peur. Ce sera terminée et notre vie sera bien meilleure.» Cette guerre était un cauchemar dont on ne voyait pas la fin. Depuis la défaite de la France, c'était la panique en Angleterre, surtout avec les bombardements. «Heureusement la famille de Allen s'est déjà installée là-bas, ils pourront nous héberger en attendant qu'on s'installe.

L'enfant se mordilla la lèvre «Les allemands ne pourront pas nous faire du mal là-bas? Y aura plus de bombes hein?

- Non mon trésor.»

Matthew bailla, vacillant sur place, épuisé lui-aussi. Sa mère le posa contre la paroi du train et alla s'appuyer un peu plus loin. «Surveilles ton frère Alfred.

- D'accord!» Le petit s'assit à côté de son cadet qui babillait joyeusement, serrant sa peluche d'ours contre lui.

Plus de bombardements, de sirènes, de cris ou de nuits à se cacher. En Amérique il pourrait être libre, voir plein d'amis et aller à l'école! Et devenir un héros! Et il aurait un cheval!«Tu verras Mattie, on seras heureux là-bas! Tu ne t'ennuieras pas un seul instant! On va avoir plein d'amis!»

Le bébé lui fit un grand sourire, gazouillant.

Alfred continua, ravi:«Et je serais quand même ton héros! Je ne t'oublie pas!

- Zéro?

- Non...Héro!

- Zéro!»

L'enfant gonfla les joues «T'es pas drôle! Je boude!» Le train s'arrêta soudain. Le petit fit «On est à Plymouth! On va monter sur le bateau et on sera bientôt en Amérique! Tu n'as jamais vu l'Océan hein Mattie? Enfin tu as vu the Channel mais c'est pas pareil.»

Les gens autour d'eux se mirent à bouger, les bousculant. Alfred attrapa la main de son petit frère, lui évitant d'être piétiné par des hommes pressés. Il tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa mère mais fut projeté au sol, tenta de se relever et fut entraîné par la foule. Il lâcha la main de son frère quand on lui écrasa le pied, et cria, effrayé. Heureusement un homme l'attrapa par le sol de sa chemise et le remit debout. «Ca va mon garçon? Tu n'es pas blessé? Où sont tes parents?

- Oui...MATTIE?» Ouvrant de grands yeux, il tenta de remonter le courant, mais il y avait trop de monde et il fut projeté hors du train, gémissant de douleur quand ses coudes prirent tout «MAMAN, PAPA!» Paniqué, il les chercha des yeux mais il y avait trop de monde, beaucoup trop. Il entendait plein de langues différentes. Affolé il grimpa sur un banc et chercha, appelant avec désespoir. Quand enfin il vit son père. «PAPA!» Il agita les bras et l'homme l'aperçut, se frayant un passage jusqu'à lui.

«Alfred! On vous cherche partout bon sang! Où est ton frère?

- On a été bousculé si fort que j'ai lâché sa main. Et je me suis fait mal.» Son coude saignait. Il renifla, à la fois terrifié et inquiet.

«Allen! Alfred!» Amélia Jones était pâle «Où est Matthew? Où est mon bébé?» Elle criait presque sur la fin, hystérique.

«J'ai été écrasé par la foule, on m'a marché dessus et je l'ai lâché.» gémit l'enfant, en larmes, plus mal qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

«C'est de ta faute Allen, si tu avais été là!

- MA FAUTE? Heureusement que j'étais là pour acheter des billets. Et il faut se dépêcher ou on n'aura plus de place sur le bateau.

- Je ne pars pas sans mon bébé!

- Il n'y aura pas d'autre traversée par les irlandais avant longtemps!Ce sera peut-être la seule! Ils prennent d'énormes risques et ne le referont peut-être pas.

- JE M'EN FICHE, JE NE PARS PAS SANS MON BEBE!»

Allen Jones soupira et se gratta la tête, regardant la longue file des gens qui allaient embarquer. S'il ne faisait rien, sa famille raterait son ticket pour l'Amérique. Et resterait au cœur de la guerre. Tout ça pour...Il se reprit et lança «Je vais rester et retrouver Matthew, vous deux partez en Amérique, et allez chez ma soeur. Vous avez l'adresse non? Et assez d'argent.

- Mais...

- Inutile de rester tous ici, tu veux que Alfred reste là sous les bombes? Et toi aussi tu es épuisée. Je peux m'en tirer. On vous rejoindra aussi vite que possible.

- Mais je ne peux pas partir sans mon fils.

- Et faire prendre des risques à ton autre fils? Il ne peut pas partir seul. C'est trop dangereux. Il n'a personne pour veiller sur lui.»

Il finit par la convaincre et les poussa vers la file d'attente. Puis ils disparut dans la foule. Alfred ne cessa d'espérer, des heures durant, que son père allait revenir avec Matthew. Il fixait la foule, le cœur battant, serrant la main de sa mère. Il se sentait coupable. Qu'avait-il fait? Il avait pourtant tenté d'être un bon grand frère. Mais rien n'y avait fait.

Quand ils embarquèrent, ils posèrent leurs affaires dans leur petite cabine. Et allèrent sur le pont, regardant le port, pleins d'espoir.

_**Rien.**_

«Papa...reviens avec Mattie. Vite.»

Des heures passèrent, mais toujours rien. Et enfin l'heure du départ arriva. Alors que le navire s'éloignait des côtes anglaises, l'enfant de huit ans éclata en sanglots.

* * *

**A suivre**

**Prochain Chapitre: "10 ans plus tard: Retour à Londres"**


	2. Chapitre 1: Dix ans plus tard

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Famille, Drame, Historique

**Personnage: ** Alfred essentiellement.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Dix ans plus tard**

* * *

_**Angleterre. 1953.**_

Dix ans plus tard, Alfred posait le pied sur le sol anglais pour la première fois depuis ses huit ans. «Je viens Matthew, ton héros est là aujourd'hui!» il resserra sa prise sur la courroie de son sac et se dirigea vers l'hôtel où il avait réservé une chambre avec difficulté des jours plus tôt. Après avoir apprit la vérité. Son père, gravement malade et prêt de sa fin, avait avoué une chose: il avait abandonné les recherches et était allé en Amérique sans même savoir ce qui était arrivé à son second fils. L'abandonnant sur le sol britannique. Sans sa famille. Le pauvre petit devait vivre un enfer depuis. Une décennie sans ses parents et son frère? Il devait être traumatisé.

_Ou il a oublié._ Souffla une petite voix dans son esprit, mesquine.

Il la chassa, refusant de croire à ces paroles. Matthew ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublier. Hochant la tête il entra dans l'hôtel. Et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il signa le registre et alla dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé par le voyage. Sa mère avait refusé qu'il prenne l'avion et avait insisté pour qu'il prenne le bateau. Ça avait terriblement rallongé son voyage. Mais il n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter et avait accepter de traverser l'atlantique comme ça.

«Par où je peux commencer?»

Il sortit le carnet de naissance de Matthew. Un problème résidait. L'enfant était né à la maison. L'acte avait été grossièrement rédigé. Alfred se rappelait d'une histoire. Matthew était très faible à la naissance et il avait fallu l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Le lendemain, son père était revenu avec le bébé qui semblait guéri.

Et il était allé à la mairie déclarer la naissance.

_Donc peut-être fallait-il commencer par la mairie?_

Si Matthew était mort (et il se refusait à le croire) ce serait consigné sur son acte. Non? Au moins la mairie aurait des renseignements. A partir de là, Alfred pourrait retrouver son frère et le ramener à la maison. Et ils formeraient à nouveau une famille.

_Tout irait bien._

Il bondit sur ses pieds. C'était le matin après tout. La mairie devait être ouverte. Il allait y aller tout de suite. Plus vite ça serait fini, plus vite il serrerait son frère dans ses bras!

* * *

«Matthew Jones?

- Oui! Matthew William Jones. Mon père voulait l'appeler William mais il a changé d'avis, donc c'est devenu son deuxième prénom.»

L'homme devant lui écrivit des informations sur une fiche, ajoutant la date où l'enfant avait été perdu.

«Vous vous y prenez bien tard pour retrouver cet enfant. Vous avez quitté l'Angleterre en 1943 et nous sommes en 1953.

- On ne savait pas qu'il était vivant. Mon père a admit qu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé en 1943.

- Donc vous ne savez pas s'il est vivant ou mort.

- Non! Mais je sais qu'il est vivant.

- Très bien, son âge au moment des faits.

- 3 ans! Il est né le 1 juillet 1940!»

A ce stade l'homme releva les yeux. «Vous réalisez qu'à cet âge, il a forcement été mis à l'orphelinat après la guerre. Ce n'est pas un juif envoyé ici pour sa protection durant la guerre et dont on recherche encore les familles pour certains, donc il a du être disponible pour l'adoption.» Il nota cependant la date. «Dites vous bien que même s'il est vivant, le retrouver est une chose mais le récupérer en sera une autre!

Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je suis sa vraie famille, sa place est avec notre mère et moi!» Déclara Alfred, refusant de voir les choses comme son interlocuteur.

L'homme se leva et alla chercher le fichier. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, longuement. Puis il revint, les mains vides. «Il n'y a aucune trace de l'acte de naissance de votre frère. Pas de Matthew William Jones. Il y a un bien un Matthew Williams, né le même jour et du même âge mais cet enfant a un jumeau donc ce n'est pas lui.

- Comment est-ce possible?

- Les fichiers ont été perdus. Ou vos parents les ont repris en quittant l'Angleterre puisqu'ils ne pensaient pas revenir. En tout cas, aucune trace de votre frère ici.»

Le jeune homme sembla si désappointé que l'autre soupira, compatissant «S'il était tout seul à...où s'est-il perdu déjà?

- A Plymouth. Avant un embarquement.

- Hum...Si des policiers l'ont retrouvé, ils l'ont sûrement renvoyé à Londres quand personne n'est venu le réclamer. Ou ce sont des civils qui l'ont ramené ici.

- Et donc?

- Il y a de nombreux orphelinats en Europe à cause de la guerre, notre pays n'a pas fait exception. Certains ont fermés, le nombres d'orphelins ayant drastiquement diminués en quelques années avec la paix revenue. D'autres enfants ont été renvoyés dans leurs pays d'origine si des parents étaient toujours vivants. Des établissements existent cependant toujours.» Le vieil nomme prenait quelques notes sur une feuilles, regardant une cartes posée sur son guichet.

Alfred tapotait le bois de ses doigts, angoissé.

«Le pire scénario serait que votre frère ait été enlevé par des parents en mal d'enfant. Et dans ce cas, il peut être n'importe où dans le monde, Europe ou Amérique dans le meilleurs des cas.

- N'y-a-t-il pas une autre possibilité?» Fit le jeune homme avec désespoir. La négativité de tout ça le déprimait terriblement.

Son interlocuteur eut un sourire triste «Il pourrait avoir été admit à l'hôpital. Pour une raison ou une autre. Dans ce cas l'établissement aurait gardé une trace. Et on pourrait savoir où il a été envoyé ensuite. Je vais vous donner les adresses.»

Alfred hocha la tête. Il avait progressé. Peut-être. Il retrouverait son frère, peu importait les moyens.

* * *

**A suivre**


	3. Chapitre 2: Un Mystère

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Famille, Drame, Historique

**Personnage: ** Alfred essentiellement.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Un Mystère**

* * *

_**Angleterre. 1953.**_

«Matthew? Un petit garçon perdu de trois ans?» fit la femme de 36 ans aux cheveux châtain, sa blouse blanche ouverte. Elle sembla pensive «Mais je ne peux pas parler de ça maintenant. J'ai beaucoup de travail.» Elle sortit un petit calepin et écrivit une adresse. «Viens demain à 15 heures à cette adresse. On aura le temps de parler.»

Il hocha la tête, empochant le billet. Il brûlait de poser des questions mais Elizaveta repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venu, sans un regard en arrière.

Peut-être pourrait-il consulter le dossier de l'hôpital? Après tout il était de la famille et Matthew était toujours mineur. Il avait son acte de naissance dans ses bagages. Il pouvait accéder au dossier non? Non. Il allait attendre le lendemain. Elle allait sans doute tout lui donner.

Il erra dans la ville, ne reconnaissant presque rien. Il vit certaines choses qui titillaient sa mémoire mais rien d'exceptionnel. Après tout il ne se sentait plus anglais. Il était américain. Et bientôt son frère le serait aussi.

Il bouillait littéralement d'impatience mais ne pouvait venir sans la date du rendez-vous.

Il mangea et rentra à l'hôtel. Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il réfléchit. Matthew avait du être envoyé à l'orphelinat.

_Et il avait du dire qu'il avait des parents non?_

_Il savait parler après tout._

_Donc on ne l'avait pas proposé à l'adoption._

Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par sa journée à chercher. Et il n'avait pas assez dormi depuis qu'il était arrivé de toute façon. Durant tout le voyage, il avait a peine dormi, rêvant et planifiant ses retrouvailles.

Alfred sonna à la porte. Le cœur battant. Il attendit et entendit des bruits de course. Un garçon aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux rouges, d'environ 13 ans ouvrit la porte, l'air méfiant. «C'est pour quoi?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec ta mère Elizaveta Edelstein pour parler d'un de ses patients.

- Ha oui. Elle en a parlé.» Il s'écarta, regardant avec méfiance l'arrivant. Il le guida jusqu'à un bureau, ouvrit la porte et s'écria «Maman, c'est l'américain» et marmonna qu'il allait faire du café.

Alfred entra et tendit la main à la jeune femme. «Bonjour.

- Bonjour, assieds-toi.» Elle remit ses lunettes «Je dois dire que je suis étonnée, d'habitude les enfants perdu ne sont pas...enfin les parents ne viennent pas au bout de 10 ans.

- On croyait qu'il était mort. J'ai découvert récemment que mon père ne l'a même pas cherché. Je suis donc venu pour le retrouver et le ramener à la maison.»

* * *

Elizaveta le fixa et soupira «Ça ne va pas être simple. Je peux te raconter ce que je sais.» Elle attrapa une pochette jaune et en sortit une feuille «Le dossier a été transféré à l'orphelinat ensuite mais il reste des traces.» Elle toussota «Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Je vois de quel enfant tu me parles mais il y a quelque chose. Deux enfants. Arrivés le même jour à l'hôpital. Et ça a causé un remue-ménage incroyable. Le premier venait d'une famille nommée Williams.» Voyant Alfred ouvrir la bouche, elle lança sèchement «Tu te tais et tu me laisse parler!» Il hocha la tête et elle reprit «Bien... Son père est mort sur le front. Je ne sais plus où. Son père était un soldat canadien venu s'installer en Angleterre un peu avant la guerre et a rencontré une jeune femme. Ils se sont installer à Londres, se sont mariés, et le 1 juillet 1940 est né Matthew Williams...

- Le 1 juillet 1940? C'est la même date de naissance que mon frère.

- Justement. C'est ce qu'on a découvert en faisant quelques recherches. En effet, son père a été envoyé sur le front. Et a été tué. Quand à sa mère, elle est morte d'une maladie en 1943. L'enfant a été retrouvé malade et affamé chez lui par des voisins. Il a été emmené à l'hôpital de Londres et au même moment, un autre enfant a été amené, ressemblant au premier comme deux gouttes d'eau.»

Alfred plissa les yeux. «Quoi?

- Regarde cette photo.»

Elle posa une photo sous ses yeux. Un petit garçon de 3 ou 4 ans était assis dans un lit d'hôpital, serrant une peluche d'ours contre lui.

Le jeune homme sourit «C'est mon frère!

- Non.

- Quoi?

- En fait oui, il s'appelle Matthew, mais c'est l'autre. Celui dont je viens de parler.» Elle tapota le papier. «Il était aussi blessé à la main. Coupé avec du verre sans doute.» L'autre, celui qui t'intéresse...est arrivé en 1943 à l'hôpital principal de Londres. Blessé. On l'avait retrouvé entre la capitale et Plymouth. Un coup à la tête, sans doute avait-il été renversé. Quand on lui a demandé son nom, il ne s'en souvenait pas.»

Alfred eut l'impression de recevoir un coup au cœur quand elle lui montra l'autre photo. C'était bien son frère cette fois. Serrant la peluche que leur mère lui avait faite, un bandage entourant sa tête, et des pansements ici et là. Un autre bandage autour du poignet. Il vit aussi la différence avec l'autre enfant: l'autre Matthew avait une boucle sur le crâne.

Elle tapota la table «Nous ne savions pas du tout qui il était et vu qu'il ne se souvenais pas de son nom. Nous avons par contre remarqué sa ressemblance avec l'autre.» elle soupira «Nous avons donc fait des recherches et un de mes collègues a trouvé que l'autre Matthew avait un frère jumeau qui avait été enlevé à la naissance. Tout l'hôpital a pensé que cet enfant était le jumeau. J'étais septique mais on ne m'a pas écouté et ont l'a baptisé du nom du jumeau: Alexander. C'était toujours mieux que de l'appeler petit.»

Alfred ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. A quoi pensait-il? Se plaindre? Râler? Pour quelle raison. Ces infirmiers ne savaient pas qui était son frère, son nom et personne ne venait le réclamer. Évidement qu'ils lui avaient trouvé un nom qui était devenu définitif par l'absence de parents.

«Juste parce qu'ils se ressemblaient?

- Pas seulement, ils ont sympathisé très vite. Plus vite que n'importe quels enfants dans une situation identiques. Un amnésique serait farouche, sur la défensive, apeuré. C'était le cas avec nous. Pas avec Matthew. Il lui parlait, il rirait avec lui et ils s'enchaînaient comme des doubles quand ils parlaient.

Elle se leva, et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, écartant un rideau pour regarder la rue. Elle se souvenait.

Le petit Matthew, appelant sa mère, pleurant. Ne comprenant rien. Faisant des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Mais ne semblant revivre que quand sa petite main serrait celle de cet enfant anonyme.

Ce petit. Timide. Silencieux. Ne sachant plus rien. Ne pouvant même pas dire son nom. On lui avait collé une étiquette sans même savoir si c'était bien sa vraie identité.

«Alfred...tu permets que je t'appelle Alfred?

- O...Oui.

- Es-tu certain que cet enfant...» Elle montra la photo qu'il avait reconnu «Est bien ton frère?» Elle tapota des doigts sur la table. Qu'il n'a pas été adopté ou recueilli par tes parents?»

Alfred ouvrit grand la bouche pour protester. Sur le coup, il était outré. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça? C'était son frère quand même. Puis il revit les deux photographies. Ces deux enfants si identiques. Et il comprit les idées des médecins. Comment imaginer autre chose quand l'enfant n'avait aucune mémoire? S'il avait été furieux qu'on change le nom de son frère, il savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils voulaient l'envoyer dans une autre famille mais parce qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Il serra sa main gauche sur son genou «J'étais là. Quand il est né. J'avais 5 ans mais je m'en souviens très bien. Maman voulait accoucher à la maison.» Il se souvenait des cris, de l'affolement de la sage-femme. Malgré son jeune âge à l'époque, il se souvenait de la peur. Il se souvenait de ses petites mains sur ses oreilles. «Il est né à la maison. Mais ça ne s'est pas bien passé et pa...mon père l'a emmené à l'hôpital.» Il gardait les yeux rivés sur la photographie. «Il...est revenu le lendemain dans la journée. Avec le bébé.» Il sourit «Il avait même acheté quelques objets en route.»

Elizaveta eut l'air songeuse «Ton père s'appelle Jones, c'est ça? Et c'était le premier juillet 1940?

- Oui!

- Es-tu certain? Ce n'était pas le lendemain ou la veille?

- Non, j'en suis certain!

- Car à l'époque on a épluché les dossiers de cette date. On a trouvé les jumeaux, nés ce jour mais pas de Jones. Ni de Matthew à part l'enfant ici» Elle tapota la photographie. Elle continua «Mon mari Roderich est policier. A l'époque où les deux enfants était à l'hôpital , il n'était pas très gradé mais est venu enquête. Le petit Alexander a été enlevé dans la nuit du 1 au 2 juillet. Un infirmier l'a emmené, prétextant de la fièvre et ne l'a pas ramené. On s'est ensuite aperçu que aucun infirmer ne correspondait à la description.» Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas été pleinement convaincu. Après tout les sosies existaient. Et rien ne pouvait prouver la gémellité des petits.

Bien entendu elle avait fini par être convaincu quand les deux avaient commencé à enchaîner les phrases, l'un la commençant et l'autre la finissant. Se comprenant d'un regard.

Alfred fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait la démarche. Pourquoi donc son père n'avait-il pas réellement cherché? Avait-il renoncé en ne le voyant pas à Plymouth? Pensait-il que son fils avait été enlevé? En tout cas, cette ressemblance entre les enfants était le fruit du hasard. Son frère était né à la maison. Et son père n'aurait jamais enlevé un nouveau-né!

La femme reprit, doucement «Mon mari et son supérieur ont fermé le dossier du kidnapping, concluant au fait que ton frère était la jumeau disparu. Personne ne venait le réclamer. Et au bout d'un moment ils ont été guéris. On les a envoyé à l'orphelinat sous l'identité de Matthew et Alexander Williams.

- Quel orphelinat?

- Ils sont toujours en activité. Ils font aussi école pour les enfants du village où ils vivent. C'est un petit établissement mais sans doute le meilleur de la région. Il s'appelle «Etablissement Luern » et est tenu par la famille Kirkland. Voilà leur adresse» répondit-elle en lui tentant un papier. Elle sourit «Appelle avant d'y aller, ils ne laissent pas entrer sans rendez-vous.»

* * *

A Suivre


End file.
